


The wizard and Amelia

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Magic, Sonic Screwdriver, liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who...     Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wizard and Amelia

##  **The wizard and Amelia**

 

„Stay is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary.“ - Louisa May Alcott

 

## Emily

It had been a long time since I visited my cousin Julia, who is currently living in the UK and worked as babysitter. UK is far and we had some work to do. I always like Julia, I am so sorry that I haven't seen her for a long time, but then I had the opportunity to go there as part of some kind of international assistance, so when I saw the chance, I immediately took it.

Julie was glad to see me and she welcomed Spencer with a smile too. Spencer rode with me to the UK because of the case, but it didn't matter. She seemed to be ok and happy, but still she had a full head girl, which she was tasked to babysit. Small red-haired Scot named Amelia Pond had allegedly imaginary friend who called the Doctor. Parents of girls didn't like it, and so Amelia already have replaced four psychiatrists.

When Julia said me about it, I thought that that Doctor was just an innocent figments of children's the imagination, Amelia had too much "professional help". Psychiatrists could do more harm than good, but I promised that we will look at Amelia. However, when I saw the Amelia's room I had to change my opinion. Her fantasy bordered on obsession.

The whole room was painted blue, all over the walls had children's pictures, probably Amelia's creations, which have had two or three figures holding each other's hands and occasionally appears as a kind of blue square. I think it should be a blue police box, according to the three-dimensional model, which is lying on her table.

Amelia was sitting on her bed with boards and paint and drew another picture, while her red hair falling into his face and forehead was furrowed in concentration.

“Hi, Amelia, you're Amelia, right?" I began.

“Amy,” the redhead muttered, without looking at us for a moment.

“Hi, Amy, I'm Emily and this is my friend Spencer,” I introduced us, while Spencer went for a more thorough explore room.

“Are you psychiatrists?” she asked immediately. Yes, more or less, but we aren't here on business, that was true answer, but that Amelia would be hardly adopted. Apparently she really had not a very good experience with psychiatry.

“I am a Julia's cousin, I hadn't seen her for a long time, so I've come here with Spencer to visit her,” I finally answered. The girl was evidently relaxed, ceased to be so inaccessible, even postponed boards on the bed and she began curiously browse to us.

“Oh, so you didn't come to say me, that raggedy Doctor doesn't exist?!” Will, She still completely didn't slacken in their vigilance, I thought.

“No, Amy, not really,” Spencer said all of a sudden. It was not the usual tactics, how to treat people, as was Amelia. “This is he, your raggedy Doctor?” he asked, pointing to one picture, on which were three figures holding hands. That which, he showed, it was the highest. Amelia finally smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that's him,” She nodded. It seemed that Spencer managed to gain her trust, because suddenly she began by itself talk about the Doctor. “He ate fish fingers with a pudding and had a pool in the in the library.”

“Fish fingers with a pudding?” I marveled. It didn't sound like a good combination. But Amelia nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, he was a bit of a weirdo,” she confessed.

“Oh, and how you met him?” I asked.

“He fell to my garden,” she answered simply. “I had been home alone and prayed when I heard a rumble, so I ran down to see what was happening and there in the garden lay prostrate on the blue box and he all wet and ragged came out of it,” she spoke coherently, she didn't jabber, she didn't try to explain everything immediately and convince us of, what she said, is truth. She just stating a fact. That was strange, because it didn't match any mental disorder. If what she said wasn't complete nonsense, I think I'd quite firmly believed that telling the truth. Maybe the Doctor was a metaphor for someone who hurt her. I did not like the idea. I looked at Spencer, but he continued to examine Amelia's drawing with a strange expression on his face, a kind of sadness and nostalgia, as if he himself was lost in his own memories.

“And didn't you afraid of him?After all, you were home alone and he behaved strangely.”

“No, the Doctor was kind. He repaired the hole in the wall,” Amelia frowned and flicked hand toward the opposite wall. “It was scary. I saw in it a giant eye, and then it said -Prisoner Zero has escaped-. Therefore, I prayed for someone to come and fix it. My prayer has been heard, the Doctor appeared. He promised to return in five minutes, but didn't.”

“I'm sorry, Amy. I really so... so sorry,” Spencer said again. I shuddered. Spencer said it so sincerely, as indeed would bear the blame for the fact that Amy's raggedy Doctor didn't return. “Listen, this would be his box, this is you and this boy is Rory, isn't it?” my colleague continued to dealt with child painting.

“Rory?” I did not understand, but surprisingly, Amelia nodded.

“Yes, exactly. Rory is my friend, we go to school together. How did you know about Rory? It told you Julie?” That was a good question, from where Spencer knew the boy, because Julie us to say nothing about him.

“Oh, Amy, my dear, dear brave Amelia Pond. Amy and Rory, Amy and Rory always together, always and forever,” he whispered and smiled sadly. “I am a wizard, so I know it, because I know everything.”

“Wizard? Can you show me something?” The redhead blurted enthusiastically.

“Yeah, but wait, there you have something...” young genius came to the girl and leaned toward her. He long slender fingers reached behind her ear into the hair and pulled from there a shiny silver coin. At this they both laughed.

“Another,” begged him Amelia. Spencer fished out of his waistcoat silver wand and pressed a button on top of it. The light at the top logwood as so many times before, wand issued a slight buzz and toys that were scattered on the ground, suddenly be put into motion. No matter how many times I saw it, when he showed it to Henry, it always fascinated me. However, Amelia wasn't so happy. Amelia was more interested about Spencer's wand than about independently moving toys.

“This is my magic wand,” Spencer introduced her sonic screwdriver, as he himself calls it.

“That is the thing which Doctor used it to fix the crack,” eventually fell out of Amelia. “Just this light is green, the Doctor had blue.”

I frowned. I remembered how Spencer explained me this thing. The only thing out of which I understood was that thing is his personal invention and it can move photons. Nobody else has such a thing. Actually, I couldn't imagine anyone else who is as well as smart Spencer, who can come up to something like that and build it.

“So he was probably also a wizard,” my colleague simply said. “But, Amy, you shouldn't believe wizards.”

“Why not?” Amelia asked innocently.

“Because we have a lot of secrets, and in maintain we have to lie to keep them. We are liars, Amy. The doctor isn't God, isn't a hero, he is just a crazy man with box. Stay with Rory, hold on a man who loves you, who will protect you and wait for you for two hundred years, and promise me something. Once again you meet your Doctor, hit him, properly hit him on the head,” Spencer asked her, stroked her red hair and gently kissed her on forehead.

Finally, I understood what young genius played for. At first he got to Amelia and then carefully directed to real people. People, who unlike the mysterious eccentric Doctor, she really knows and she can trust them, who wouldn't leave and wouldn't betray. He told her to resist, against those who might hurt her. But even though I'm understood Spencer's strange behavior and his speech, the manipulation with her, Did he have to do it this way? Did he have to play with Amelia that Doctor really exists and show her how much he is alike with her imaginary friend? Did he have to take it upon themselves, all the evil what Doctor do? How could he know about Rory and where did they come from two sonic screwdriver?

Amelia blinked and then threw around Spencer's neck in complete on contradiction of what he said, or not? Amelia Pond was a strange girl, maybe as strange as Spencer or her raggedy Doctor.

 

„Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold“ - André Maurois

 


End file.
